


Why I write Thramsay

by nanjcsy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a tiny little piece for my fellow readers and writers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why I write Thramsay

I cannot stop seeing you, Ramsay. 

Eyes so cold, so hot and they pierce me and I bleed.  It hurts so wonderfully, I want you to take more from me.  Even as I try to close my eyes and deny it.  I want to cower before you, I want to take you down, to prove I can.  I want to kneel at your feet and shake.

So I followed you, through the forests, through the dungeons and into the kennels.  I stalked you, hunted you and begged to be prey.  I went outside to see the world...and saw your eyes. 

It is as if you cut off my eyelids, burned your imprint into my flesh. 

I followed you and now I cannot go back up to the earth's surface.  There is only downwards now.  So I go.

 

I cannot stop seeing you,Reek.

Huge eyes begging for comfort, and I want to hurt you.  Oh, it feels so wonderful to give you pain, to make you cringe.  Even as I turn away and deny it.  I want to make you lower to the ground.  I want to torture you, because I can.  Because HE can.  I wish I could kneel beside you and shiver with  you.

So I followed you, through the North, over the seas and back again.  I stalked you to Winterfell, hunted you with Ramsay and begged to see you made anew.  I tried to deal with other things, but I saw your terrified eyes.

It is as if you want me to do it, you are under my skin.

I followed you and now I cannot reach any hold to pull me up.  I am crawling into the dirt and the dark is becoming friendlier by the minute.

 

There are others.  Some are just looking down, wondering if it is a trap or not.  More begin to follow downwards, some jumped, laughing the whole way.  We cry, we scream, laugh and rage down here.   But we cannot stop seeing you.  We cannot stop following you...and it feels safer yet more dangerous every minute.

So downward we go.

 


End file.
